The present invention relates to an electric terminal box, intended to faciliate an improved method of connection, both with regard to electrical wires extending to the terminal box as well as electrical switch or contact means, wall mounted power points or sockets, and other similar components attached to the terminal box.
Existing types of electric terminal boxes are attached in a wall unit of a building in a previously known fashion by means of nails or other suitable means, or moulded into the wall, and they are joined to each other, or to an electric distribution panel, by means of pipes, into which electrical wires are insertable. When erecting a building, said installation is carried out as a first step, after which an electrician usually performs the wiring operation to the electric terminal boxes as a second step. After this operation, it is desirable to perform necessary decorating operations such as papering and painting. Connection and attachment of the components such as electrical switching or contact means, wall mounted power points or sockets or similar components to the terminal boxes is performed as a third and separate step. The components are attached according to an electrical circuit diagram, and the length of each wire terminated in a terminal box is trimmed by the electrician, after which the same are connected to a screw terminal forming a part of each component. The component, thus electrically connected, is thereafter attached to the terminal box by turning two screws at the component, which cause two pivoting abutment members to make contact with the internal cylindrical wall surface of the terminal box. As a final step, a covering and protecting lid is attached, having holes or recesses for a manually operable switch means, or intended to faciliate insertion of a power plug. Said lid can either be attached by means of screws, or by means of spring members extending from the lid, which faciliate a frictional grip against the component attached to the terminal box.
The above described method of attachment, and associated components, can serve as an example of the type of components, and the attachment method, presently generally used. However, it is obvious, that this method, and associated components, cause a time-consuming attachment operation and a difficult wiring operation, particularly since wiring is followed by identification and connection of the wires and these operations are performed as two steps, separated in time. Both these operations are of such a nature, that qualified electricians must be used, in order to obtain full security for correct wiring and connection to associated components, such as switches, power points or sockets, or similar. When both of these operations are performed, it is necessary to accurately follow an electrical circuit diagram, to ensure correct electrical connection. A further disadvantage related to previously known methods of attachment, and associated components, is that switches, power points or sockets, or similar components, often later are exchanged by unauthorised persons, who by means of a screw driver can perform the necessary removal and attachment operations, including electrical connection of the exchanged component. This is extremely undesirable, since incorrect connection, e.g. of an earth protected power point or socket, have caused a number of serious accidents, often fatal.